


Daily Challenge 11

by Omicron_The_IceQueen



Series: The Level Workers [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always remember that a City-former watches -everything- and if he wants you to do something...you're doing it. Octane loves Metroplex, really, but not in this moment.</p><p>Challange: Diving into the sea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Challenge 11

“That... is lot of water.” Red optics turned to stare blankly at the shorter mechs beside him. The others stared right back, unmoved and unconcerned enough that Octane’s large wings twitched in time with the small jerks of wheels along the backs of arms and legs. “No.”

Grimlock cocked his massive beast mode head, peering at the triple changer that was the only mech (excluding their living home, Metroplex) that very well may outweigh him. His other optic was focusing on the dark blue water as well, and in a semi-rare moment he completely agreed with the former Decepticon. The beast-former turned to regard the smaller mechs. “No.”

“Oh come on!” Beachcomber tossed his arms up, glaring at Octane’s knees, unable to meet his optics at the minibot’s current angle. “Its just normal water, not a sea of rust-sluge. We just need you two, as the strongest mechs we have, to go down and see what’s jamming Metroplex’s aquatic bay.”

“I’ll help fix my Plexy-Baby when we’re back in space,” Octane crossed his arms, “you can go to a different bay, or jump in yourself. Whatever the frag that’s on this water planet that can nest in Metroplex and keep him from opening a door...” He looked down at his feet and then all that was currently visible of the city-former, mostly the towers and solar and wind panels to gather energy, “Sorry big mech but I am not getting wet.” He gave a dramatic shiver, really not wanting to meet that sea creature.

“Its just a little swim,” the second Minibot, Wincharger, tried his part on behave the mechanics.

“Me no swim,” Grimlock stopped one foot, lifting up as his tiny beast mode arms waved as his tail twitched upwards twice to empathize his next words, despite the broken out-put of grammar, “Me sink.”

Something shifted under foot.

Octane perked, the Platform Manager always quick to pick up an most things that happened with his partner. The purple and white mech’s wings arched up, “Oh don’t you dare Plexy-GAH!” The tanker flailed as the ground gave way, lifting at one end so that Grimlock’s heavy beast mode form fell into the flier to keep him from just lifting up into the air.

After the ground slid back into place, it was Beachcomber and Windcharger to stare as a massive stream of water was splashed up from the combined bulk of Dinobot and tanker.

“well... that’s one way to do it.” Windcharger arched up an optic ridge as he moved to peer over the edge, but only saw a writhing sight of white water.

~Frag you Plexy!~ Octane yelled over an open communications channel, his voice warped and in mid process of garbling as his vocal system was replacing air with flooding water. It was probably a good thing no one could understand Grimlock in the background.

Metroplex chuckled, highly amused at the antics of the two powerhouses that tried and failed to catch the two minibots when they dove in on their own.


End file.
